His Penny
by Zweiauseins
Summary: (Rewrite of an earlier post.) This piece is just shameless, canon-shirking smut without plot... but they really are so cute together! Up your GAME, fandom!


**AN- I created this shameless sex piece before reading Books 4 and 5. As such, this story violently conflicts with various portions of the established timeline. It has no excuse to exist, and is basically porn without plot. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**also i don't own the world and stuff**

—

"HA Ha ha ha ha hA! Yes, cower, my darling love! You are _my _Ray, and you will do exactly as I please! AH Ha ha ha HA!"

I whipped around, waving- whatever it was I was holding- in the air like a weapon. My finger hurt.

I looked at the index finger on my left hand. There was a drop of blood on it, pooling on the surface on my fingerprint.

Ray was adjacent to me, sitting in shock on a workbench. His jacket lay next to him in a heap. Seeing this sent my power kicking again, only it felt somewhat different. I raised my pricked finger to my mouth and seductively licked it in a manner _entirely_ contradictory to my normal fuzz-brain behavior around Ray.

Then I ran to him and kissed him so hard I knocked him over.

"Penny, what the- AH!" said Ray as I bowled into him, pressing him against the bench. My hands grabbed aggressively at his shirt, attempting to pull it off.

Ray finally snapped me out of it by shaking my shoulders and yelling, "PENNY, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

_Had I just knocked Ray over?_

I'd just knocked Ray over, super-powered Ray, Ray who could deadlift myself, Claire, and our parents without breaking a sweat.

_How had I done that?_

I stood, head swimming. I had just been trying to take Ray's _shirt_ off. I'd just been kissing him like it was the last thing I'd ever do. I'd just been… _criminy, _what was I thinking?!

"Okay," I stuttered, embarrassed on every conceivable level. "What were we doing before I went all mad science mode? Wait. It's coming back."

Me and Ray had been in the lab. Claire was out shopping. He was… we were kissing, hard, harder than we'd ever done before. He'd taken his jacket off, and I was feeling so giddy I thought I might have a heart attack, and then…

_Tesla's Questionable Mental State, did I freak while making out with Ray?_

My face turned unbearably hot as I tried to remove my attention from a similarly blushing Ray and instead examine the device in my hand. It almost looked like a blood sugar meter- a round bauble tapering to a small barb. It had no screen, and on second examination it looked more like a syringe than a blood sugar meter.

"What is it?" asked Ray.

And I suddenly knew. My power- it still felt different- just told me exactly what it did.

"Temporary super serum. Lasts for six or so hours. Gives the user increased endurance, stamina- you could punch me full force right now and I could shrug it off."

My power never made repeats of things it had made before, and it never told me exactly what those things did, not so precisely. It was almost as if someone else was doing the talking, and as such I couldn't stop the next words out of my mouth.

"And I couldn't run as fast as you, but I could do it as long. Also, it functions as a contraceptive."

My brain nearly exploded.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ray's jaw drop, right before I buried my face in my hands and screamed silently. I had just demolished my chances with Ray! The best boy in my life! He would never look at me again! Criminy, I wanted nothing more than for a bottomless pit to open beneath my feet and swallow me up right there!

Shame and fury filled my mind, choking my higher functions in a bright red haze. I ran to a table and pounded my fist into it, which did nothing to my serum-boosted hand. I lay down on the table and started to cry. I had just lost my Ray! _My _Ray! Tesla, I was an idiot!

Ray came over and touched my shoulder. I almost broke down right there, but he held me tenderly, and I slowly went from inelegant sobbing to equally inelegant sniffling.

"Penny, dear, dear Penny," Ray said. "It's okay."

"It's not. I'm- I'm shameless. I'm an idiot."

"If you're shameless," Ray said in that inexplicable accent, "what's this you're feeling now?"

I blinked, discovering that I didn't have any answer to that.

He leaned over so we were eye to eye and kissed me, and I kissed him back, still feeling strange for doing so.

"Penny, you don't… You… Okay, I see what you mean now."

It was rare for Ray to fumble for words, but fumble he did. Finally, he said, "You don't have to do _anything _you don't want to do, okay?"

He was going to say more, but the voice in my head chose that moment to once again embarrass me to oblivion. I immediately answered, "But I do," then started crying again.

It took another few minutes of comforting for Ray to be able to speak to me. He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed himself. Gently he squeezed my shoulders and said, "Okay, now think about this, don't let your... power, or instinct, or whatever it is, interfere. Do you, or do you not?"

My power- or the other thing playing with my thoughts- immediately piped up, but I hushed it and thought.

I loved Ray. I really, really did. (Gosh, even just thinking it now made my head go fuzzy!) And some parts of my brain, even the non-powered parts… _did_ want this. They wanted it bad. In fact, as I searched my mind, I couldn't find a single part of it that didn't want it, deep down.

I steeled myself for the blubbering I was about to do, and nodded.

Only a couple tears came. Ray looked stunned, like he hadn't been anticipating this. My lower lip quivered, and Ray kissed me to silence my tears. I held him close, and when he broke the kiss he said, "Are you sure?"

I nodded again.

He stared at me for a long time… and then he smiled. It was a smile I'd come to laugh at instinctively when it spread across Ray's handsome face. It was a downright lecherous smile, a smile so suggestive it immediately invoked _violently _dirty thoughts in my head. But underneath that smile… were tones of genuine kindness, even joy.

"Well," Ray said, "there's no shame in doing what you want to do, either, is there?"

He kissed me hard, bending me backwards on the bench. I kissed back into him, once again grasping at his shirt. Wait, what? Ah, well. I'd committed at this point, and kissing him provided a welcome distraction from what my hands were doing. He reluctantly pulled away for a second, but went right back to it after I'd removed the troublesome article and begun stroking his chest.

Criminy, he was thin. He had defined muscles- a pleasant side-effect of supervillain(?)ing and the Cheerleader Serum he'd taken- but under that I could see, could feel his ribs.

I almost asked "Do your parents feed you?" but stopped myself. I knew that Ray's parents didn't love him. Suddenly, I felt bad for liking Ray's beanpole frame.

But then Ray took off my sweater, and nothing else mattered.

As I worked desperately at his belt (I really wanted this, didn't I?), he removed my shirt and skimmed his hands over the nearly nonexistent curves of my more naturally skinny body before turning his attention to my bra.

"What if our parents find out?" I giggled into his lips.

"Don't worry about mine. As for you, I'm sure your magnificent superbrain can think of something."

He unhooked and removed my bra. I was half-naked, in front of _Ray._ I almost covered myself, but what would be the fun in that? Instead, I pulled off Ray's belt and fumbled at his pants, lying on my stomach as he removed my own pants with relative quickness.

As I got his black jeans off and reached for the hem of his boxers, I stopped. He did the same, hands resting on my hips.

"Is my Dark Overlady sure about this?"

The epithet was layered with sarcasm, but it had real concern in its tone. I flipped over on my back, again exposing my chest to Ray, and spoke in the most sassily authoritative Bad Penny tone I could muster. I tried to channel that thing that had compelled me to lick my finger when I'd come out of my mad science trance.

"Dark Overlady's right, you know. You're _my_ Ray, every bit of you. I don't just want it. I _command_ it, Reviled."

Ray smiled, nodded, and removed my panties as I pulled down his boxers.

_Criminy buckets, _he was huge!

I raised a hand to Ray's manhood, examining it. I'd seen pictures of the male anatomy, of course, but it was quite different up close. He had shaved recently, and his shaft could have been nine or ten inches long. It was hard, fully erect (this was how I made him feel, I internally rejoiced!), and covered in light blue veins. Its head was exposed, foreskin peeling backward to reveal the light pink flesh. He was about an inch and a half wide, and his scrotum hung tight to the bottom.

Of course, I was only able to recall these details afterward. At the moment, my mind was melting out of my ears.

I stroked his length with a calloused finger, causing Ray to grunt. "My, my, my minion is _very_ well-equipped," I drawled. In actuality, I was so childishly gleeful I thought I might explode, and so embarrassed I thought I might melt. I thought that perhaps sarcasm would help bouy me through this.

I tilted my head from side to side before planting a tentative kiss on the head. Ray's hips bucked, and he nodded, which caused me to smile as I kissed it twice, thrice, and started moving one hand up and down. As I gave the head a couple of cat-like laps, Ray gave a moan. That emboldened me, and I wrapped my lips around his head.

Ray immediately thrusted forward, forcing most of himself into my mouth and grazing the entrance to my throat. I coughed and gagged, and he recoiled in horror.

"Oh, my God, Penny, I'm so, so sorry," Ray stammered as I held his manhood aside my mouth and caught my breath.

"No, no, it's fine, just take it slow, yeah?" I asked.

I reinserted him into my mouth, and he kept his promise, slowly sliding into my throat. I didn't feel the need to gag this time for whatever reason- probably the serum working its magic.

I tried to say "I love you, Ray," but it came out muffled against his length. Ray really seemed to like that, and began to thrust into my throat. The sensation of something so large sliding in and out of my esophagus was an interesting one, and I tried to say as much, but that came out muffled too.

Ray seemed to like the vibrations of my speech, so I started humming. It was a rock song I'd picked up from the radio, one I didn't even know the words to, but it got the job done as Ray kept thrusting down my throat faster and faster.

"Oh, Penny, love, that's really good, oh," Ray muttered, invigorating an already-powerful warmth in my core. I changed the tune I was humming to an electroswing beat I'd gotten off YouTube, and Ray groaned as his pace increased to match. His eyes closed, and his head tilted back. He grabbed onto the base of my pigtails, holding my head in place as he pounded into my mouth.

Abruptly, I felt something flooding my mouth and throat, salty and somewhat sweet. Ray pulled out, panting, as I sat up and looked at him. He was once again blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, Penny! I didn't think- dammit! I was-"

I was swishing the stuff around my mouth. Warm, sticky, a distinctive flavor like saltwater taffy and something fruitier and deeper. Some of it I could feel traveling down my throat.

I shrugged and smiled at Ray. I then swallowed, and immediately regretted my decision. Ray's cum had an aftertaste I very much did not enjoy, and I spluttered for a good five seconds before spitting the stuff out. _Smooth move, Penelope!_

Ray looked at me, worried, and I said, "Bad aftertaste. You're fine."

Ray smiled that catty smile again and said, "My turn," before scanning my completely naked body.

I was abruptly very ashamed of what I knew he'd be seeing. I hadn't shaved in a while- I hadn't really thought of it as a priority. My breasts were very, very small, and there was an utterly unsightly mole next to my belly button that I was constantly trying to get rid of.

Ray didn't seem to mind any of this. He seemed to be going in for a kiss. Before I could remind him that he'd just came in my mouth, his lips were already enveloping mine. He started moving downward, grazing my cheek, my jaw, my collarbone, my breast-

"Oh, oh," I whimpered, as Ray's mouth encircled my nipple. "That's… really good."

Ray shot me that diabolical smile before cupping my other breast in his hand and squeezing that nipple, causing my head to whip back and gasp for air. He kept moving downward, kissing my ribs, my navel, that friggin' mole, my hips, my inner thigh-

I laughed. My thighs were extremely ticklish. Ray grinned even wider, tracing his fingers across them, as I kicked and screamed in laughter. Ray was soon laughing alongside me, until I swatted his face and said, "Ray, stop it and get to business, that's an order!"

"As you wish, Dark Mistress," Ray smirked. He then traced a finger across my entrance delicately, eliciting a gasp.

He seemed to ponder this, then gently prodded my clitoris. I grunted, and he smiled before starting to carefully stroke it, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. I emitted a series of whines and moans not dissimilar to a dog, and he reached his other hand up to rub my folds. I felt the wetness of arousal leaking from my vagina and covering Ray's fingers, which he stared at and licked before shrugging and kissing my groin.

"Oh, Ray, wow, _fuck,_" I said, as he slid his tongue into me.

I had no aversion, necessarily, to foul language. It's just that saying "Tesla's Automobile Namesake" is much more fun than a monosyllabic "fuck." However, when Ray slipped his tongue inside me, most of my higher brain functions shut down. Giddy happiness subsumed my descriptive centers as I arched backward and gasped Ray's name. In response, he slid a finger- two- into me, and I laughed in waves of pleasure. "Ray, Ray, Ray," I giggled, "thank you, Ray, more, please, yes," and Ray began to flex his fingers deeper in.

Getting myself off was a regular ritual. Destressing after a particularly taxing mission, psyching myself up for a big test the next day, sheer boredom- heck, I'd even thought of Ray while doing it before. Usually, I just wanted to alleviate myself as fast as possible. Ray was different, methodical. He felt around the creases and wrinkles inside me, finding just the ones I moaned the loudest for, and attacked them with everything he had. I yipped and squealed and made a whole variety of little noises as Ray tasted and felt me. It wasn't long before I felt a building sensation of pressure explode in my brain, shooting down into my loins and coating Ray's face in discharge.

It was my turn to be embarrassed, but Ray seemed utterly fine with it. "Tastes good," he mused, before lifting himself up. I took the cue and laid down on the table, naughty little nothings skipping through my expanded brain like coherent similies that actually made sense. He was still hard, but hesitated before lining himself up to me.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, wagging a finger, "_my_ Ray. Do it."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure. Go on." I felt something... hungry. That thing in my head needed this and it would die without it.

"It'll hurt." He looked adorable when he was worried.

"I'm braced." It was hardly me talking. It was the little voice, buried deeper than my superpower, and I embraced it.

"You really… are sure?"

"There isn't really any turning back now, is there? I love you, my Ray, and you love me. Why don't we have some fun with it?"

Ray smiled so, so wonderfully, and hugged me, and as he did I felt him sliding his shaft into my entrance and pushing himself in.

The first thing that popped into my mind was _extreme_ discomfort, which instantly shut off the remaining functions of my brain. In a second, however, that stopped, and was replaced with a completely indescribable but totally wonderful feeling that filled me up deep inside. His manhood pushed against my walls, stimulating a pleasure that felt like a comforting warmth in my core.

It took me what felt like half an hour to adjust to Ray being inside me. I choked out, "Oh, Ray, my Ray, my Ray." He was my Ray, my Ray alone. He would always be my Ray.

He nodded and said quietly, "Your Ray," and started to move.

WOW!

My power adored massive explosions, so this sensation was best compared to fireworks going off inside my brain. Every time he pulled back, the mental rockets launched; every time he pushed in, they burst in dazzling arrays of light that traveled from my gut to the rest of my body. The very few parts of my brain still functioning sparked and buzzed, and I could only say "my Ray, my Ray" over and over. Every time I said it, he affirmed, "your Ray," and thrusted again, sending more waves of wonderful feeling through my brain.

As I was lost in the rhythm of his thrusting, I suddenly realized that this thing we had worked both ways. As he was _my_ Ray, so too was I _his_ Penny. I was his alone, his Penny to love and to laugh with- to do _this _with, always and forever.

And I really liked being his.

The thought was strong enough to force its way out of my mouth, pursed shut with the pleasure of Ray's motions. When he drew himself out of me, instead of saying "my Ray" for the thousandth time, I instead blurted "your Penny."

Ray nodded and held me closer, and whispered in my ear, "My Penny," and then he started picking up speed.

Pulling me into his hug gave Ray a better angle to bury himself deeper into me. As he pounded into my insides over and over again, we called out our own names and each others'. In unison, we chanted to each other that yes, we were the other's, and they were ours. He got faster, harder, and within minutes he was moving so fast I would be bruising by now if the serum wasn't bolstering my skin and muscle tissue. The thing in my mind was absolutely giddy, and I laughed like an idiot as Ray kept moving.

It was getting really hard to function. I almost blacked out from extremes of pleasure humans didn't normally experience without severe contusions or worse. I felt thoroughly ridiculous, zoned out in Penny's World while my dear, dear Ray did all the work, but it was the best thing even my superpower could hope to imagine.

When I came to, Ray was moving faster and harder than any standard human could. Thank Tesla the serum I'd made was protecting me. I would have at least had a broken pelvis if it wasn't. As it was, I was merely reaching heights of pleasure only ever attained by superheroes. No wonder superheroes and villains were always getting together! Normals physically couldn't take this stuff, ha ha!

I felt Ray's thrusts starting to lose rhythm, becoming a fast, sloppy mess yearning for orgasm. This (somehow?) turned me on even more than before, "MY RAY MY RAY, MY RAY!" I screamed in pleasure.

As I came for the I Had No Idea-th time, I bit down on his shoulder, my arms tightening around his torso. This seemed to set him iver the edge. "MY PENNY!" he yelled, and finally ejaculated as well.

My insides were flooded with warmth, which I felt sticking to my insides and shooting upward before pooling together deep inside my womb. I wiggled my hips, Ray still plugging me up, and snort-giggled as I felt his cum sloshing around inside me. It was a thoroughly enjoyable sensation, but... I thanked Tesla for the serum's contraceptive effect. I did NOT want to be telling my parents I was pregnant anytime soon. They would flip their lids and ground me until kingdom come.

For several minutes we lay there, drenched in sweat, panting and kissing in silence. It was nice just to be there with Ray, just having shared this great thing with him.

Then Ray flipped me over. "How long did you say this serum lasts?" he asked, barely supressing laughter.

Ray's shaft slid into my buttcrack, still slick from being inside me. As I felt his head push against my second, puckered entrance, I gasped. I'd never even thought of that as something for sex before!

Whimpering at the prospect, I stammered, "S-six hours!"

Ray turned and looked up at a clock on the wall. When he turned back, he gave that grin again. "Then we have plenty of time."

He spanked my right buttcheek, which shot a wave of pain up my spine... which I kind of liked. As he pushed himself into my other hole, I squealed at the strange new sensation. I laughed loudly and looked up into Ray's massive grin. "Ray Viles, you are absolutely the WORST!"

"Of course not, my Dark Lady. That would be you," he said dryly. And as he started moving once again, I called out his name.

—

Six hours later, filled with and covered in my dear, sweet Ray, I felt the serum beginning to wear off.

"I've gotta clean myself off. If my parents see me like this, they would annihilate me," I mumbled. Ray chuckled, gave me a kiss, and followed me to the base bathroom.

We showered together, which was sweet, but didn't quite top what we'd just done. Sated, the thing sitting just behind my superpower was sleeping, and didn't kick up a major fuss even as things got a bit handsy in the shower.

"It's sad," I mused as we toweled off. "My power's telling me that taking a prick from that serum thingy used it all up. We can't really do this again, can we?"

Ray gave me that absolutely devilish grin, and I snickered, realizing that I was entirely wrong. He grabbed my arm and led me back to the main lab.

"See for yourself," he chuckled.

I did see. In the back of the room I'd apparently built a machine about the size of an oven, bristling with tubes full of various chemicals. The device whirred and clattered- apparently our lovemaking had been so loud I'd failed to notice- and the fluids mixed in a central glass chamber, before being poured into one of what must have been half a thousand identical glucose-meter/syringes, lined up on a metal rack that looped all the way down to the floor.

I stared at it for a good thirty seconds, then giggled. Ray giggled as well, which made me laugh harder, and soon we were laughing as hard as we could-

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

—

Though I wasn't to know until much later, Claire was the first to figure it out.

Apparently, she'd used her cuteness cloak to plant a camera in the base some time ago, programmed to send her phone a ping if I ever said "fuck." If I had said "fuck," Claire reasoned, then there had to have been something dampening my brain functions. In any case whatsoever, that was worth knowing for Claire. The camera activated right when Ray was eating me out, and Claire watched the whole thing at a Starbucks across from the mall where she'd been picking clothes. For the next several months, she burst into cackles whenever Ray and I were within ten feet of each other, and had incredible difficulty keeping it cool on Inscrutable Machine missions. It was not a good look when, say, she lost control of her powers during a very important heist, or lost her composure to giggles during a hostage negotiation scenario! I nearly hated her for it... but I couldn't stay mad at her, especially since she sincerely congratulated us on getting to second base.

My parents could never quite prove anything. The serum removed limping and even seemed to tidy me up a bit, but something about my body language struck a chord to them. To be safe, they gave me the Talk… again. Honestly, all I could think of while they were lecturing me was Ray and I, going at it like rabbits on the workbench. Oh, Mom and Dad, if only you knew how much your Pumpkin Princess knew!

I... have no idea how Cassie figured it out. I asked Claire, and she swore up and down that she didn't snitch on me. (It had helped that I had gained access to her TB+MG save files and threatened to delete them if she lied.) For utterly inexplicable reasons, Cassie also burst into laughter whenever she saw me, bolts of lightning coursing through her with each guffaw. She must have told Will, who must have told the rest of the club, because soon _everyone _knew. I wanted to die of embarrassment multiple times, but it wasn't quite as bad as it could have been. Some of the club kids treated me with respect. Some just laughed. Bull actually congratulated me. He didn't say what for, but we both knew what he was talking about.

The supervillain community was apparently able to guess from our body language. As Bad Penny and Reviled, we stood closer, fought closer. In our normal identities, not much changed, but we didn't have as many personal barriers anymore. Things improved. We went out on dates, we ate dinner together, we kissed and danced and played the arcade and had so much fun.

And on those rare days when Claire was out of our hair, when I was able to locate the camera she'd snuck into another location, when we had privacy in the base… there was always some serum at hand.


End file.
